


It's me.

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: To short for summary, sorry.Hope you enjoy.





	It's me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished piece for this ship.

Thor was stood by a chiseled pillar that stretched up and connected to the top of the dome shaped roof to the ball room. It appeared he was in meaningless conversation with a few of his Father's friends, when a paper airplane hit him in the side on his head. Catching the paper art before it hit the ground, Thor looked around confused before noticing the very small, very delicate handwriting barely visible through the folds. Glancing around once more before carefully unfolding and reading 'come to the entry hall. alone.' The note read. Thor excused himself and warily made his way to the destination specified. Rounding the corner and pushing through the golden double doors, He was grabbed roughly at the shoulders by a slender figure and brought in for a kiss. He was spun and pushed into a wall by a smirking Loki. 

"Ha it's me." Loki whispered. 

"I can see that." Thor chuckled. 

"Should we go back to? -"

"Yes." Thor groaned push his lips against Loki's in a heated kiss. 

Loki could only smile at his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for taking the time to read my piece. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
